


Chaos comes in twos

by RedRavens



Series: Various prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Norse God!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events change when one is born a god and not a human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had met as children. Loki, the sickly and forgotten brother of the mighty Thor and Tony, the shameful son of Haward. No one is quite sure how they managed to become friends, but they do, and they’re inseparable. Even now, over three thousand years later.

“Look, Loki,” Tony begun, his hands placating the little, younger by fifty years, god. “You really, really don’t wanna do this… it’s a horse! And a Jotun! It’s a freaking horse, man! Just dangle a carrot in front of his nose and lead him away.”

“It’s a Jotun horse, Thorstein… it will not be led away easily!”

“Ugh… it’s Tony!  _Tony_! Of all the names father had to give me… anyway, I’m sure there are better ways of leading a horse away than turning into a mare in heat!”

“Are there? Then tell me!” Loki snarled, though his hands were shaking. He knew what would happen if Svaldfari caught up to him.

“I don’t know all right? But there are! Just give me a few days to think! I need to think.”

“I don’t have days… Father only gave me the news that I had to lead it away today! The deadline is by tomorrow!” Loki clenched his fist, turning and walking away from his oldest friend.

Tony watched him go, heart heavy. He knew what Loki would do, but the thought of actually letting him do that, to sell himself away for a freaking _wall_!

Tony stalked the other way, barging into Loki’s room.

Hours later Loki was running as best as he could on four legs. But he had never shapeshifted before, the legs were awkward, stumbling over the uneven ground, Loki had no idea how to balance himself.

The horse caught up to him, pouncing on him and no, no, no, no,  _NO_! Loki tried to struggle in four legs, tried to push him off but that wet thing is just coming closer and  _closer_  and nonononononoNONONO…

Loki didn’t even hear the rustle of leaves before there was another horse attacking the Jotun, black and brown mane bristling in anger as he paced to and fro in front of Loki.

‘ _No, not another one_ ’ He thought, eyes wide as he watched the fight. Svaldifari white and grey and angry at being interrupted, the other one black and brown and trying to land blow after blow on the Jotun horse. It felt like days before the strange horse won and Svaldifari runs off into the woods.

Loki backed away from the horse, already changing into his humanoid form and preparing to run away. Nevermind that he was exhausted, sick with terror, shaking and —

“Tony?” Loki whispered, eyes wide as horse changed into his friend.

“Are you all right? It didn’t… didn’t, did it?”

“No… what did you do?” Loki asked, eyes wide in disbelief as he gracelessly fell to the ground.

“I found one of your books, I couldn’t let you do it all by yourself!” Tony said, sitting by Loki and letting the younger god lean on him.

“But you hate magic.”

“Trust me, I know… and after that I like it even less!”

“But… but why?” Loki asked, confused and shaking with shock.

“Because there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, my prince.”

As the friends watch each other, miles and miles away, on the Queen’s Prophecy vault, the Ragnarok prophecy splits into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was having his lips sew shut. And it was all Tony’s fault.

It had been Tony to cut Sif’s golden hair after her insult to Loki.

It had been Tony who had demanded to go and get her new gold-made hair.

But at the end of it all, when the Allfather choose the dwarves over his subjects, it had been Loki to take the blame.

Loki who stared at his brother’s face in silent rage and let his lips be sew shut with a golden thread.

Tony wanted to reach him, wanted to demand that they stop, wanted to tear that dwarf’s hands off and demand that they stop hurting his best friend, his prince, he wanted and wanted and  _wanted_. But Sif, Volstag and Tyr were holding him back, Sif with a sword at his throat. His father as far away from him as one could be, frowning in disappointment. Odin was looking forward, seemingly in regret, but he wouldn’t take his word back.

Volstag with his enormous hand was covering his mouth, muffling Tony’s scream of Loki,  _Loki_  and no!

No, this couldn’t be happening! It wasn’t supposed to happen!

If anyone was to face the consequences, it was him and him alone. Sif was already bearing the signs of his rage, hair now as dark as coal forming uneven clumps around her head.

It had all started with her, her humiliating his prince due to his trade and Thor doing  _nothing_  to stop her. He could remember the laughter, the jeers, the taunts and the hate he felt for them all… Tony had started making friends with them, along with a reluctant Loki…

He didn’t even realise his jaw had locked until Volstag let him go and Tyr and Sif released him. Sif smirking in self satisfaction and Tyr and Volstag laughing at the Liesmith’s fate.

Tony ran to his friend as Thor finally released him, kneeling besides the Liesmith silently asking for forgiveness.

“Let him go, Thorstein, let my brother lick his pride in peace.” Thor said, voice rumbling through the court, the vipers laughing at Loki’s fate once again.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not.” Tony replied, ripping a piece of his own clothing and putting in Loki’s mouth, trying to slow down the blood flow. “I’m not gonna leave my prince alone.”  _‘I’m not gonna let him pay for my mistakes.’_  he thought, turning away from Thor and leaving the Thunderer at a lost for what happened.

He lead Loki away, shielding him away from the stares of others. By midnight the whole realm knows that the Forgerer’s loyalty is with the Liesmith, not Asgard.

“Why did you do it? You shouldn’t have done it… it was my fault.” Tony whispered as he took care of Loki, carefully cutting thread by golden thread. He still felt guilty and he knows that Loki knows, but the Trickster only snorts, the movement pulling his face muscles and drawing a tight-lipped hiss.

Loki rolled his eyes, waving a hand, forming words with his fingers, ‘You’re my only friend, Tony.’ It wrote, ‘there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.’

If Tony grabbed his hands, kissing knuckles and pretending not to swallow his guilt, only the two of them know.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jotunheimr,” Toy stated, blocking the way to Loki’s rooms. “You want to go to Jotumheimr.”

They had had Thor’s coronation today, ruined by some jotuns sneaking into the weapons’ vault and trying to steal the Casket of Winters. Legend¹ said Odin had torn into Thor’s head and re-thought the position of Thor as king of Asgard.

“Yes… what they did… It is unforgivable!” Thor shook with anger, fist tight against Mjolnir - that weapon still left a bitter taste in Tony’s mouth - he looked like a hero out of a Midgardian novel².

“No… you’re not taking Loki with you.” Tony said, arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the Thunderer he had been named after³.

“You dare stop me from taking my brother?! Know your place, Thorstein!³” Thor growled, the skies above the palace darkening with a foreshadow of rain.

“I do, Heir of Asgard.” Tony growls back, glaring right at Thor. “My place is by my prince’s side, protecting him from stupidity if needs be!” The height difference is noticeable, Thor is easily the taller of them but he knows by experience⁴ that Tony is overprotective of his brother, more so than him.

Thor steps back and Tony sees Sif’s face turning that ugly shade of red that only looked ugly on her.

“You dare speak-” Sif begun only to be interrupted.

“Oh shut up and go weave some baskets!”⁵ Tony snapped, “Loki is not going with you, why?” He asked sarcastically, “because I refuse to let you speak to him and try to talk him into stupidity! Jotunheimr is forbidden for a reason!” He snarled, opening Loki’s door and banging on their faces.

He leaned back against the door, taking a moment to breath the scent of Loki throughout the room. Lemon, spices, magic.

“So?” Loki asked. He was laying on his bed, knees drawn up to comfortably hold a notebook Tony was sure was full of plans. “What’s going on?”

“Your brother and his tag-alongs want you to join them in a trip to Jotunheimr.”

“To… to Jotunheimr? What for?” Loki asked, blinking.

“Coronation? Some Jotun invaded the Vault room and tried to get the casket?” Tony reminded him, sitting on Loki’s bed and staring fondly at the Trickster. These last few years Tony had become fond of Loki, if fond was the word. He wanted to do  _things_  with his prince which a man usually did to the wenches.

“Oh, that… well let him, at least father will see that Thor is not fit to be a king yet.” Loki shrugged, unconcerned.

“You’re gonna tell on them, aren’t you?”

“Well… yes. They’ll get themselves killed otherwise.” Loki blinked at him in confusion. Surely it was obvious.

“Don’t ever chance my prince.” Tony said, amused, his hand entwining with Loki’s. He placed a kiss to his prince’s knuckles, watching closely for Loki’s reaction.

“I don’t intent to.” Loki replied, bemused.

Tony let himself fall on Loki’s bed - the one he had slept in so may times during their childhood - staring at him and smiling. They had the whole day now, The king and queen would be occupied with Thor’s tantrum, Thor would be getting his ass kicked down at Jotunheimr so that left just the two of them.

He turned on his side, right hand holding Loki’s left, the Trickster writing with his right hand now.

“Loki?”

The Trickster hmm-ed, eyes flickering to him and back to the page.

“We have the whole day to ourselves.” Tony mentioned, propping himself on his elbow to stare at Loki.

“So we do.”

A moment of silence and the scratch-scratch-scratch of pen on paper stopped, Loki finally looking up. “What?”

“I need… I want… I-“

“You… you what?” Loki rolled his eyes, impatient. He was always impatient, always without masks when they were together.

Tony closed his eyes tight, gathering whatever he had left of courage and leaning over Loki, their lips barely brushing, their chests pressed against one another and Tony could feel this heart beating fast, skipping a beat. He wondered if Loki could feel it too.

“Is this okay?” Tony whispered, a breath away from Loki.

“Yes… how long?”

“Long enough to know that I want you more than a friend, more than an ease companion…”

“Do you want me to be your wench?” Loki asked sarcastically, eyes shadowed and Tony swallowed.

“No, maybe… I don’t know.” Tony sighed, closing his eyes. “I want more, but I don’t know what more would be.”

“More… more would be kissing.” Loki whispered, grasping Tony’s hair and bringing them closer. “I’m not adverse to kissing… and we do have the whole day.”

Loki sighed into Tony’s mouth, closing his eyes and just feeling, unbelievably glad Tony had taken the first step, he had been going insane with the urge to do something, to do anything to turn his best friend into something more.

While Thor and the warriors three barely escaped Laufey with Odin’s help and Frigga tended to Asgard, the youngest prince and his most faithful follower traded kisses and caresses, Loki’s notebook forgotten on the floor.

————————————————-

¹Loki

²Tony blames Loki for that. Their last foray into Midgard included a list of book from Socrates to Fitzgerald.

³Tony still detests his parents for that name. Honestly, who named their kid Thorstein?! Out of all the names… ALL.THE.NAMES! He would’ve accepted even Adrastos!

⁴*cough*Sif*cough*

⁵Tony is not, in fact, sexist… Sif annoys him that’s all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Odin, in his infinite wisdom, decided to tell you you were adopted, and not only that but a Frostgiant and then he fell asleep in front of you. Did I get everything?" Tony asked, sitting on top of Loki, the other god refusing to look at him ever since Tony had wrestled him to the floor¹.

It had all gone downhill the moment Thor had come back to Asgard with his tail between his legs². They had brought back a Jotünn to interrogate. The man had escaped the Æsir warriors and in his frenetic search for an escape had made prince Loki his hostage, only to be killed by him at the end, of course, but not before he had shattered Loki's armour with sub-zero temperatures and turned his prince blue, but not due to frostbite.

"You forgot he banished Thor to Midgard, therefore leaving me in charge of Asgard. A Frostgiant sitting on the throne of Asgard." Loki said, his voice muted due to shock.

"Alright, okay... Are you bothered because you're adopted, because you're a jotünn or because you're king? I know you didn't want to be king." He said, entwining his fingers with Loki and bringing it to his lips, only to let go and kiss Loki's palm.

Loki snatched his hand away, turning fearful eyes to Tony. He had been fearful and skittish ever since he had come back from the healers, had been afraid to be touched, afraid to hurt or be hurt, Tony wasn't sure.

"How can you stand to touch me?" Loki asked, eyes wide, fearful. "I'm your enemy, a monster! How can y-" Loki looked at him as Tony put him hand on Loki's mouth, shutting him up.

"Stop it! Just... Just stop it! So yeah, the Frostgiant thing is bothering you, I get it, I do, but don't call yourself a monster. What would that make me? You know where my loyalties lie, my prince, I'm your sword and shield. If you're a monster, I'm doubly so."

Tony released him as Loki touched his face, staring into grass green eyes as they searched his face for falsehood, Tony knew he would find none.

“You’re not a monster, Loki. And even if you were, I’d still be your sword and shield, just like I swore I would.”

“That was before you found out I was… that I _am_ a, a…”

“That you’re a jotünn. I wouldn’t change my oath even if you were a dwarf, my prince.” Tony whispered, resting his forehead against Loki’s, smiling as his prince rolled his eyes. “You’re no monster, no more than any Æsir who has ever killed anyone we deem as inferior. You just happened to be born blue.”

“You have such a nice way with words…” Loki snorted, rolling his eyes again.

“You’re the silver tongue, not me.” Tony shot back, settling himself on top of Loki, “are you okay now?”

“Not really, but I will be.” As long as Tony didn’t leave him, as long as Tony would be there to call him on his shit when things turned pear-shaped.

“Worry not, you know I’ve got your back.” Tony grinned, he wouldn’t leave, as long as possible, for as long as necessary, he wouldn’t leave. “You do know I love you, right?”

“What?” Loki asked, eyes wide.

“I love you. Actually I’ve loved you seems like forever. First as friends, then as man to man, now as lover. You’re not getting rid of me, even if your father had taken you from Svarteheimr!”

Loki just stared, eyes wide.

"What?" Tony asked, frowning, heart beating faster.

"You're not lying." Loki said, feeling the heart beating against him. "I thought you would, if you ever said it."

"I kinda stopped that habit when we were like two-hundred or so, you know, no use continuing something has bears no fruits.” Tony smirked, leaning forward once again and kissing his trickster again, his hand making way under Loki’s head, drawing him into a better, more tender and harder kiss; his other hand still holding on to slender fingers.

He smiled as he felt Loki returning his kiss, hands settling on Tony’s waist and roaming down, settling on his arse and pulling him against the other god.

“I do love you too, you know.” Loki whispered against Tony’s lips as they parted. A knock on the door made both of them look up, Tony still holding on to Loki, but there was no more time for their interlude.

“Are you ready to take the throne my king?” Tony asked, smirking.

“I like it when you call me that.”

“I thought you would!” Tony said, stealing another kiss before Loki opened the door to the real world.

\-----------------------------------

1 - not the nice, naughty kind of wrestling even, to Tony's chagrin.

2 - not an analogy or a metaphor, Odin had enchanted Thor and his troupe to look like puppies, it had been rather amusing.


End file.
